


Creo En Mi

by jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Songfic, What If Jackson Hadn't Debuted With GOT7, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: За последние полгода Джебом со многим смирился и пошел на кучу уступок, лишь бы реализовать свою мечту об этом альбоме максимально приближенно к тому, как хотел он сам.Даже если какому-то там популярному китайскому рэпперу вдруг приспичило вписать свою партию в его, джебомову, Creo En Mi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creo En Mi ("Я верю в себя") была написана в 2012 году испанской певицей Наталией Хименес совместно с Клаудией Брент. В песне поется о вере в себя, несмотря на любые обстоятельства, которые тебя окружают, даже если надежда кажется совсем призрачной. В августе 2018 года песня была перевыпущена на китайском Самми Чен с Джексоном Ваном в роли "приглашенного рэппера".:D Во время записи песни Самми и Джексону не удалось встретиться из-за плотных графиков, они пересеклись только позже, а в летом 2019 года Джексон выступил в роли приглашенной звезды на одном из ее концертом в Гонконге. Совместно они исполнили Creo En Mi, а Джексон спел Papillon.  
Ссылка на песню (с переводом на английский) - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U7lgG7MpFc>  
Ссылка на совместное выступление (фанкам) - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln7jpH88K_k>  
Клип - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfe588qM5zU>

Джебом старался на все реагировать, как взрослый умный человек, и не лезть в бутылку. Джебом считал до десяти на корейском, английском и школьных зачатках китайского, вдыхал и выдыхал полной грудью, пытался думать о приятном (например, о кошках) и вслушивался в слова своего агента, тарахтевшего про продажи, рейтинги и графики продвижения — цифры с детства Джебома успокаивали (читай: усыпляли). 

За последние полгода Джебом со многим смирился и пошел на кучу уступок, лишь бы реализовать свою мечту об этом альбоме максимально приближенно к тому, как хотел он сам. Но вместе с большой творческой свободой пришла и большая ответственность за коммерческий успех предприятия, так что игнорировать настойчивые рекомендации агентства, пожалуй, тоже не стоило.

Даже если какому-то там популярному китайскому рэпперу вдруг приспичило вписать свою партию в его, джебомову, Creo En Mi.

После завершения встречи с менеджментом Джебом старательно продолжал дышать через нос и держать лицо, не позволяя чувствам вылезти наружу. По пути домой он зашел в 7-элевен обновить запасы замороженных овощей к рису, кошачьей еды и пива — сразу упаковку — зализывать раны. Окончательно раскиснуть он позволил себе, только когда входная дверь в квартиру захлопнулась за его спиной, а ноги (и заманчиво шуршащие пакеты с продуктами) обступили соскучившиеся домашние животные (коих в последнее время у него развелось в избытке: к Норе, Кунте и Одду за последний год прибавились малыш Кейк и крошка Белль).

Ладно, положим, Джебом не дурак и понимал, что этот китаец тоже втиснулся в кредиты к альбому совсем не случайно: уж больно привлекательно выглядят все эти проекции и графики. Сверхпопулярная мегакитайская звезда планирует покорить корейский рынок! Ждите новых релизов уже в конце года, а сейчас пока послушайте его коллаборейшн с нашим родным, любимым, народным и очень корейским исполнителем Им Джебомом (альбом которого выходит 19 августа). Спешите купить/скачать в магазинах рядом с вами — лучше бы, конечно, полный альбом, совсем было бы замечательно, если бы вы взяли люксовую версию себе и подруге. 

Можно было бы начинать аплодировать этим гениям рекламы и маркетинга, которым Джебом продал свою музыкальную душу, и поздравить себя с прогнозируемыми 300% (серьезно?) прироста прибыли, если бы не тот факт, что это была его любимая песня с альбома. Лучшая! Такая личная и особенная, что от перспективы впустить туда чужого рэппера в дорогущих адидасах сейчас становилось так по-детски обидно и грустно.

Джебом взял на руки Кунту и возглавил процессию на кухню, готовый накормить всех страждущих. Стоило ему переступить порог, кот сразу вырвался и устремился к многочисленным мискам и тарелкам, расставленным вдоль стены, подняв требовательный вой, к которому присоединились Одд и оба котенка. И так опечаленный сверх меры Джебом без возражений насыпал корм в именные миски и поменял воду на свежую. После этого он взглядом встретился с Норой, которая на правах старшей уселась на подоконнике и взирала на творящийся под ее лапами беспорядок с килотонной презрения.

— Обижаться на деньги глупо, наверное, — обратился к ней Джебом, с любовью почесав кошку за ухом.

Creo En Mi изначально записывалась как главный трек альбома, в ней удачно сочетался и общий посыл (слишком уж жизнеутверждающе для 2018 года, не одобрял Джинен), и текст, и мелодия. Джебом планировал пропихивать ее куда только можно: говорить о ней в интервью, петь на радио и всяких телепередачках (если позовут, конечно), готов был своими руками промоутить во всех соц.сетях, от которых ему удастся вспомнить пароль. Он готов был, в конце концов, петь ее хоть на улице фанатам и прохожим, настолько она ему нравилась: смотрите новый Им Джебом, больше совсем не депрессивный (котики лечат!) и готовый покорять вершины вместе с новыми фанатами и новым альбомом, который получился у него в итоге именно так, как он хотел.

И новым китайским рэппером, оказывается.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что парень согласится? 

Список приглашенных звезд для альбома обсуждали еще с самого начала. Продюсеры долго игрались с идеей какого-нибудь дуэта с женским вокалом, Джебом даже предварительно договорился попробовать спеть с Джимин. Но ни до чего конкретного они с ней не допелись за те несколько сессий в джебомовой домашней студии, результат выходил слишком уж дорамным и мыльнооперным. Джебом оставался недоволен припевом, Джимин всю дорогу жаловалась, что оппа опять распустил сопли про свою трагическую душу и ей от их завываний хочется повеситься. Так что тот трек решили в итоге отложить хотя бы до тех пор, пока на Джебома начнут сыпаться предложения спеть ост к какому-нибудь хорошему сериалу про то, как все умерли.

Тогда на джебомовом рабочем столе появился список потенциальных рэпперов. С кем-то из них он даже был знаком, кого-то забраковал сразу, предсказывая творческие разногласия. Кто-то не понравился его агентству, в основном из-за развеселого поведения или глупых высказываний в интернете. Конечно, они обещали Джебому полную свободу творчества, мягким голосом тогда объяснял ему менеджер, но зачем альбому лишние скандалы и слухи? Джебом старался за скандалами не следить (от греха подальше), так что вынужден был с менеджером согласиться. И правда, зачем?

Китайский рэппер в адидасе тоже был где-то в этом списке, открыл первую банку пива и теперь вспоминал Джебом, набирая номер своего лучшего друга Пак Джинена. Он поудобнее устроился на диване, лаской и уговорами выторговав себе местечко между тремя кошками, вбил “Джексон Ван” в поисковик и приготовился слушать гудки: зачем Джинену телефон, иногда оставалось для его друзей загадкой, потому что тот игнорировал входящие так же часто, как заигрывания их бывшего согруппника Ким Югема. 

Навер услужливо вывалил на Джебома ворох фото Джексона Вана на любой вкус и лад: папарацци фотки топлесс и с маленькими детьми, селки с селебрити и фанатами всех возрастов, свежая обложка Севентин, уже заботливо слитая в интернет китайскими фанатами, и какое-то древнее интервью для американского Вога, переведенное на тот же китайский, но общий смысл которого был понятен даже Джебому. Джебом первый раз дебютировал в весьма юном возрасте, но такого количества фотографий у него, кажется, не было даже во времена его айдольской карьеры (о которой он любил вспоминать как о чем-то, случившемся с ним в прошлой жизни), хотя ему тогда казалось, что их фоткали каждые три минуты по поводу и без повода.

— У него контракт с МИДом на продвижение международного туризма в Гонконге, — под шипение стремительно кончавшейся второй банки пива проинформировал Джебом джиненов автоответчик и пятерых кошачьих, занявших остатки дивана. — Пепси, адидас и еще какой-то новый китайский смартфон, нам таких еще не завезли…

Покопавшись в памяти, он мог вспомнить только улыбающееся лицо с фотографии на анкете, предоставленной ему агентством, внушительную стопку рекламных контрактов (она вызывала уважение, у Джебома такой не было) и мурашки, пробежавшие вдоль позвоночника, стоило ему услышать хриплый низкий голос с демо-записи. Последние-то и заставили Джебома оставить китайца в списке.

— Он знает английский, учит корейский, говорит на нескольких китайских диалектах — так обещает мне википедия — источник надежный, можно верить. Поет, танцует, снимается в каких-то страшных китайских передачках, Джинен, я даже капсы боюсь гуглить, одних названий хватает, — продолжал жаловаться на жизнь Джебом телефонной трубке, которая (понимающе — как казалось Джебому и его теперь уже третьей банке пива) продолжала молчать в ответ. 

— У него двадцать пять миллионов фолловеров на вейбо… Двадцать пять миллионов — это вообще сколько, Джинен-а? Интересно, у кого-нибудь в Китае есть сто миллионов? Как это можно посмотреть? В википедии про него вообще длинная статья такая, но вот скажи мне, кому интересны обхват его бедер и длина пальцев? И нафига...

Нафига такому сдалась джебомова песня, спрашивается?

Автоответчик бибикнул, показывая, что у Джебома закончилось время, и оставив его один на один с четвертой банкой пива, кошками и главным вопросом, который он так и не успел задать лучшему другу (Джинену, не автоответчику): а как вообще пишут рэп на китайском? 

Полистав еще туда-сюда фотографии из поисковика и поделившись с Норой парой любимых фото, на которых его обидчик корчил самые уморительные рожи, Джебом устроился спать на диване с мыслью, что утром он пожалеет, конечно, но, если Джексон Ван успеет прислать ему приличное демо за следующую неделю, которая оставалась у них до Категорически Последнего и Недвижимого Дедлайна по сдаче материала в студию, он, Джебом, так уж и быть, попробует поверить в него. 

Creo En Mi, как говорится. Ну и в других немножко.

Утро встретило Джебома похмельем, вновь оголодавшими кошками, ноющей спиной и сообщением от Джинена в какао: “Ты выбираешь жениха или соавтора, хен? Если первое, то приданое у него богатое.”


	2. Chapter 2

Как пишут рэп на китайском, Джебому в тот раз так и не довелось узнать, потому что его китаец (после ночи на диване он уже как-то сроднился со всей этой ситуацией) собирался писать свою часть на английском. И да, конечно, он уложится за неделю, Джексон Ван как-то написал свою рэп-часть прямо в студии за два часа до записи — по видеосвязи хвастался какой-то странный хен. 

Нашел, чем гордиться, удивлялся Джебом, который писал этот альбом полтора года. Кем странный хен приходился Джексону, Джебом так и не разобрался, потому что чуть-чуть на встречу опоздал (пробки), но то ли менеджер, то ли лучший друг детства, то ли вообще продюсер всего китайского музыкального бизнеса — короче, человек, чьим обещаниям можно было доверять, как той самой статье в википедии. 

Джексон Ван, впрочем, на встречу тоже опоздал, а потом и вовсе слился, извиняясь и кланяясь в три погибели, потому что обещал дать какое-то интервью, а графики так неудачно пересеклись — и вот. Джебом помнил этот сероватый цвет лица и нездоровый блеск в глазах, когда наваливаешь на себя слишком много и пытаешься везде успеть и все охватить сразу, хотя руки у тебя все еще всего только две. Эти признаки многофункционального зомби он частенько наблюдал после дебюта у бывших согруппников да и у собственного отражения в зеркале. Так выглядит человек, которому отчаянно не хватает 24 часов в сутки, поэтому он периодически пытается выкрасть у природы-матушки еще пару часиков, обменяв их на несколько лет жизни или, по крайней мере, на какие-нибудь не очень жизненно важные органы. 

В общей сложности за встречу Джексон Ван успел поздороваться по-английски (“Йоу, мэн!”), потом исправиться по-корейски (“Доброго вам дня, прошу наименовать меня Джексон Ван” — лол, конечно, но приятно, что парень старается), выпросить личный джебомов номер телефона и смыться, оставив самого Джебома и двух менеджеров разбирать детали их сотрудничества. 

Раз такое дело, Джебом и сам был бы рад свалить, но ему как-то природная воспитанность не позволяла.

“Йоу, мэн!” — тренькнул телефон Джебома из-под стола. Незнакомый номер “Джексон Ван” хочет добавить вас в список контактов, вежливо сообщил какао-толк. Так вот сразу?

Незнакомый контакт прислал два стикера с собакой и еще раз извинился. 

“Я так рад поработать над твоей песней вместе! Это точно будет хит!”

Джебому понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы, как какой-то пятиклассник, расшифровать сообщение, состоящее из смеси английского, записанного хангылем, и корейского — записанного латиницей (хотя он потом подозрительно быстро привык, а корейский Джексона значительно продвинулся, по его же словам, именно благодаря их дальнейшей переписке) — и все это все еще пряча телефон под столом. Джебом удивленно нахмурился, что, очевидно, как-то впечатлило партнеров и положительно повлияло на переговоры, происходящие _над_ столом. По крайней мере, его агент начал выглядеть куда жизнерадостнее, и вскорости они засобирались по домам, прекратив мучительный сеанс видеосвязи. 

“Спасибо,” — набросал Джебом, уже на выходе из переговорки решив не тратить силы на более креативный ответ. 

Но Джексон Ван оказался слепленным совсем из другого теста.

“Мы сейчас готовимся к взлету, — он что, куда-то летел на это его интервью? — Я уже думаю, чем можно дополнить мою часть песни. Мне обычно хорошо пишется в самолете.”

“Мгм”, подумал Джебом, но в ответ ничего не написал.

“Я вообще говорю на многих языках, — продолжал хвастаться Джексон, — но рэп на корейском, наверное, мне все еще не под силу. Так что инглиш из гуд.”

Учитывая, что из двадцати слов в прошлом предложении 80% были написаны Джексоном на английском (почти все даже латиницей на этот раз), Джебом был склонен одобрить это решение. 

“Я тобой просто восхищаюсь! Наверное, здорово — так верить в себя. Я про песню, если что, — продолжал строчить ничего не подозревающий Джексон, щедро засыпая свою речь смайликами. — На самом деле я довольно неуверенный в себе парень, поэтому мне сложно написать что-то такое же жизнеутверждающее.”

В процессе всего этого (довольно-таки одностороннего) разговора Джебом как раз успел выйти из здания агентства, чтобы наткнуться на газетный ларек и быть атакованным полным энтузиазмом продавцом, бойко рекламирующим новый “Men’s Health” с заезжей китайской звездой на обложке. Заезжая звезда (по совместительству — довольно-таки неуверенный в себе парень) смотрел на Джебома с обложки полными чистого секса глазами, сверкал голым торсом и вполне себе жизнеутверждающими кубиками пресса, от которых у Джебома, вопреки воле, засосало под ложечкой.

Но он был по горло сыт всеми этими переговорами, сообщениями и смайликами в какао, поэтому денег на журнал тратить не стал, а коротко набил в мессенджере:

“Не знаю, я и сам только пробую.” 

Хотелось добавить что-нибудь еще в противовес всем этим буквам и смайликам, но все вертевшиеся под пальцами варианты даже ему самому казались злобными и несправедливыми. Мол, да что вообще рэппер может понимать в написании песен. И я, блин, три года эту песню в себе вынашивал, пожалуйста, умоляю, пускай твой кусок будет не про бабло и гангстеров. Где твое уважение, я все-таки хен? И что-то еще про будущие выступления топлесс ввернуть, потому что та фотография из журнала четко зафиксировалась на подкорке и покидать воображение Джебома упорно не хотела.

Но ничего этого Джебом, конечно, делать не стал, не зря вся его бывшая макнэ-лайн всю их недолгую совместную карьеру из него веревки вила. Но что-то отвечать продолжавшему терзать его телефон Джексону все-таки приходилось. Джебом натянул маску повыше на нос и спустился в метро, изредка доставая телефон и набивая односложно — “да”, “нет” — или более развернутые предложения — “я не уверен” — когда творческая мысль Джексона, летевшего прямо сейчас, кстати, на интервью в Шанхай (да будут прокляты те, кто выдумал самолетный интернет), заходила слишком далеко. 

Так кстати было вспомнить и позавидовать Бэмбэму с Югемом, которые уже два года с момента развала GET (у их бывшей группы был какой-то смысл в названии, но не спрашивайте) общались в их общем полумертвом чате исключительно стикерами! В том чате, кстати, никого, кроме них двоих, да и Джебома еще — #яжелидер — и не оставалось, так что вполне возможно, пришла в голову Джебому неожиданная мысль, все эти стикеры предназначались именно ему. Как трогательно.

Окрыленный, Джебом отправил Джексону особенно полюбившегося ему анимированного кота из коллекции Бэмбэма. Он и сам не заметил, как из односторонней беседы за последние несколько часов их переписка превратилась в полноценный диалог, в котором они кидали туда-сюда рифмы (Джебом лажал с английским, стыдился и мысленно обещал себе подтянуться перед камбэком), договорились до антитезы (любимый литературный прием Джексона), обсудили DT 990 Pro (студийные наушники Джебома, которые тот получил в подарок и до сих пор сам себе завидовал) и хот-пот (им обещали кормить Джексона, когда тот долетит-таки до своего интервью). 

Когда самолет Джексона пошел на посадку, Джебом как раз закончил все свои дела и зашел в Хоумплюс, чтобы традиционно уныло бродить по нему в поисках еды для себя самого, пока какая-нибудь полка не озарит его (или не придет время кормить кошек). Твиттер — Джебом так и не закрыл вчера вкладку с поиском по хэштэгу, будто какой-то сталкер — разразился тысячей уведомлений о новых фотографиях Джексона Вана, буквально только что приземлившегося в аэропорту Шанхая. На всех из них Джексон был все еще такой же помятый и усталый, каким Джебом видел его утром, и со слегка пробивающейся щетиной — новое развитие событий, не сказать, что неприятное. На половине из фотографий он приветственно махал толпе рукой с зажатым в ней телефоном.

Джебом решительно закрыл твиттер (чтобы не пропустить новое сообщение от Джексона) и набрал номер Бэмбэма. Они с Югемом в этом году снимали квартиру на двоих и наверняка не откажутся от того, чтобы хен угостил их хот-потом.


	3. Chapter 3

Джебом даже не рассчитывал, что что-то написанное китайским рэппером (Джексоном, окей, его звали Джексон и он был из Гонконга — после нескольких дней почти постоянных переписок Джебому пора было с этим смириться) могло бы быть воспринято Джебомом спокойно с первого же раза. Без вот всей этой боли, обиды и разочарования в самом себе, потому что, если кто-то полез вносить свои правки в его, джебомов, творческий процесс, значит, он опять не смог, был недостаточно хорош, не вытянул. В этот раз это чувство было замешано еще и на легкой зависти, если честно. Только что услышанная в студии версия Creo En Mi была хороша.

Даже если он пока не готов был это признать.

Джебом вежливо кивнул продюсеру, под шумок как-то попрощался со всеми и отправился в парк проветрить все свои обиды и заодно и голову. Он хорошо себя знал еще с времен айдольства, его первая реакция — всегда защитная: вы все дураки, один я Пак Далян. Потом шел приступ самоуничижения и желания закрыться дома, обложиться кошками, не писать больше музыку или, по крайней мере, никогда никому ее не показывать. Потом обычно Джебому удавалось смириться, и вот тогда уже можно было приступать к настоящей работе: всю свою жизнь Джебом был окружен огромным количеством талантливых людей и отказываться от фидбэка было просто глупо. Просто чтобы признать это, ему иногда требовалось время. 

В самом начале своей карьеры Джебом впитывал чужие советы, как губка, и был рад любому слову, из всего извлекал уроки. Потом начал больше злиться, эти первые вспышки становились ярче и негодование на несправедливость мира обжигало острее. Так он выработал свой стиль, перестал слушать всех подряд и, повзрослев, смог научиться справляться со своей обидой. Но прошло время, и он снова завис: стал слишком долго застывать на второй стадии — сомнениях и тоске. К концу контракта с прошлым агентством периоды неуверенности в собственном таланте у него растягивались на недели и месяцы, и мысли о том, что пора с этим заканчивать, не покидали его ни днем, ни ночью.

К счастью, эта его жизнь теперь осталась в прошлом, и новый и психологически здоровый Джебом научился, если не избегать обязательных трех шагов этого танца, то, по крайней мере, сокращать первые два до махоньких прыжочков, коротенького разгона перед красивым и большим пируэтом. Будет больно, но быстро, как говорится.

Куплет Джексона, разумеется, вышел совсем не таким, как Джебому бы хотелось.

"Почему рэпперы так любят метафоры про "шаги сквозь грязь" и "рубашку в крови"? — написал он в вичат Марку. Не то, чтобы Марк был единственным рэппером в окружении Джебома, но не от каждого из них можно было бы дождаться понимания и поддержки, регулярно отгружаемых в окружающий мир Марком Туаном. К примеру, мысль задать тот же самый вопрос Бэмбэму вызывала у Джебома откровенный ужас. Они с Марком, может, уже и не были в одной группе, но при этом не переставали быть бро. 

"Возможно, это не метафора, — через некоторое время поделился Марк. — У некоторых из нас реально тяжелая жизнь."

После окончания контракта их пути разошлись в разные стороны, и Марк нашел себя в Китае. Его слава гремела на континенте не так ярко, как у владельца золотых цепочек и леопардовой рубашки (этим утром Джексон снова приземлился в аэропорту Шанхая, о чем услужливый навер уже успел сообщить Джебому), но возможностей хватало. Недавно его даже кастанули в китайский ромком ("Марк-хен играл студента-айдола, — демонически веселился Джинен, — я не пропустил ни одной серии!"), промоушном которого он сейчас и занимался.

"Этот чувак не выходит из дома без двух-трех золотых цепочек толщиной в палец и рубашки от Фэнди. Кровью ее может забрызгать только какая-то не сдержавшая ноузблид фанатка. Или фанат." 

"Китайские фанатки воистину страшны."

С этим сложно было не согласиться.

"Тебя больше никто не может заставить включать в альбом то, что тебе не нравится," — прислал вдогонку сообщение Марк.

Но Джебому понравилось. Новая версия была еще лучше, и это было приятно и больно одновременно.

Он как-то не представлял себе, во что именно выльется их коллаборация. Кто-то из студии отправил Джексону чистую мелодию, и он не только написал на нее двадцать строчек, но прислал им два ремикса: один он сделал сам, один — с тем самым своим хеном. Джебом уже сейчас мог сказать, что голос Джексона отлично подходил к его собственному, как и обе части песни сейчас подходили друг другу, идеально складываясь в общую картинку.

Эта песня для Джебома была победой над его демонами, возможностью для себя слегка расплескать так долго пугавшие эмоции и прорваться сквозь паутину неуверенности в себе и своих способностях. Лирика Джексона силой своей больше напоминала бульдозер, уверенно катящийся к своей цели. 

Вместе у них получалась что-то совсем другое, но, возможно, это было только к лучшему.

Джебом решительно убрал телефон в карман, в который раз за день смахнув с экрана непрочитанные входящие, скопившиеся с самого утра. Он решительно собирался игнорировать Джексона, и все, что с ним связано, до выпуска альбома. А потом забыть о его существовании вовсе. 

Это не делало Джебома хорошим человеком (в конце концов, Джексона за этим и позвали), но он отвлекал. Не то, чтобы Джебом был занят чем-то важным, но все равно. Джексон постоянно слал новые сообщения, иногда посреди ночи, и давал новые темы для обсуждений, щедро присыпая их жизнерадостными смайликами ("Приятного аппетита!" и "Спокойной ночи!" в то время, когда он считал, что люди в часовом поясе Джебома собираются есть или ложиться спать). Не то, чтобы он хотел шеймить Джебома за отсутствие режима, нет-нет, но не ему было мычать в сторону Джебома по поводу сна и нормальной еды. Если верить фансайтам, по ту сторону границы Джексон и сам работал на износ.

Хриплый голос, пробивший Джебома до дна, пока тот слушал демо-запись в студии, никак не выходил у него из головы. Джексон вносил смуту в джебомову жизнь, и от него надо было бы избавляться, пока дело не зашло слишком далеко. 

Жареная булочка с яйцом внутри продавалась прямо за углом от парка, и только она реально могла сейчас спасти паршивое настроение Джебома. До палатки, уже манившей запретными запахами жареного хлеба и масла, оставалось двести метров, когда телефон в его кармане снова запиликал.

"Встретил твоего китайского фаната на записи, — сообщал в чат Марк. — Всю передачу не мог заткнуться про тебя, вы что знакомы?"

Селка с “фанатом” еще подгружалась, а сердце Джебома уже подсказывало ему, кого он увидит на этой фотографии. Ведь мир в реальности такой маленький, а Джексон Ван — действительно настолько общительный, как кажется в инстаграме. С последнего раза, как Джебом видел Марка, тот поменял цвет волос (снова) и немного отъел щеки (ему было очень хорошо). Последний раз Джебом видел Джексона вчера вечером, когда тот прислал ему селку в обнимку с подушкой и пообещал устроить сюрприз утром. На совместной фотке с Марком Джексон корчил мордашку несчастного щеночка, и они оба слали Джебому сердечки.

"Что ты ему сказал?"

"Он пожаловался, что его любимая девушка с утра не отвечает на сообщения, поэтому мне пришлось рассказать ему про армию твоих кошек, обсессию функциями кишечника и сверхчеловеческую способность широко открывать рот. Ничего так не поднимает настроение, как грязное белье любимых айдолов," — гиенил Марк.

Джебом как раз успел купить себе булочку и откусить первый кусочек (и вовсе не такой уж сверхчеловеческий), поэтому вместо криков гнева из его забитого тестом и обжигающе горячим желтком рта вырвалось недовольное мычание, которое могло напугать только аджумму-продавщицу.

“Любимая девушка, мм?” — уточнил Марк.

Предатели были повсюду.

Джебом успел дойти до дома (и доесть злополучную булочку), прежде чем собрался с силами и открыл первое в ветке непрочитанных сообщений от Джексона. Это было как сорвать прилипший от слишком долгого ношения пластырь: скорее страшно, чем больно, и, оказалось, что сама ранка под ним уже давно зажила.

"Не верь ничему, что говорит Марк, — написал в ответ Джебом, решив начать с самого важного. — Или Бэмбэм. Или вообще, если встретишь кого-то из моих бывших одногруппников — беги."

Вопреки обыкновению, Джексон не стал моментально слать в ответ тысячу смайликов, он начал было что-то печатать — в шапке чата появилась соответствующая иконка — и тут же пропал. Джебом еще раз прочитал все, что Джексон успел написать ему с утра: про текст, про решимость, про рифму, — взял Нору на руки и сфоткался с ней, чтобы было не так страшно делать новый шаг вперед и навстречу в одиночку.

"Мне кажется, пора пришла познакомить тебя с Норой. Ей очень понравилась песня."


	4. Chapter 4

Джебом был знаком с Джексоном всего около трех недель, и за это время Джексон успел по нескольку раз побывать в Шанхае, Пекине и Гонконге, пять дней катался по Тайланду, провел два ужасающих дня в Джакарте (“Переговоры с тамошними партнерами— это комедийный боевик в лучших голливудских традициях, — жаловался он. — Больше никогда.”), съездил выбрал венью для фанмитинга в Маниле и между делом сгонял в гости к брату в Австралию.

“Его семья так далеко живет, что не жалко было сделать крюк,” — пришло Джебому из самолета, снова увозящего Вана “Для Бешеной Собаки и Пять Тысяч Километров не Крюк” Джексона в неизвестном направлении (сейчас Джебом был глубоко признателен людям, которые придумали самолетный вайфай). 

За последние три недели Джебом два раза съездил к родителям в Ильсан, опять заглянул в Хоумплюс за кошачьей едой и провел один вечер на выступлении своего знакомого, которого давно обещал поддержать. Клуб был новым, Джебом там еще ни разу не был, но место оказалось приятное. 

Они жили очень разной жизнью. 

“Мне кажется, ты проводишь всю свою жизнь в денайле,” — написал ему Джексон, когда Джебом поделился с ним этими очень жизненными выводами. 

(“Лол, что это — шутка про реку в Египте, — не удержался бы Джинен, если бы они были знакомы с Джексоном. — Да ей пять тысяч лет!”

“Нерд”, — закатил бы глаза Джебом, а Джексон бы только засмеялся в ответ глупым смехом, который Джебом столько раз уже слышал по телевизору, марафоня четыре сезона Go Fridge, потому что Джексону бы понравился Джинен и он хотел бы тоже понравиться другу Джебома. 

Джинен был константой в жизни Джебома, и иметь друзей, которых он не знал, казалось Джебому странным и неудобным, как минимум, с точки зрения логистики. И нет, это был уже не первый раз, когда он ловил себя на мысли познакомить этих двоих.)

Ночью, это всегда происходило ночью, когда вместе с давящей летней жарой спадала пелена безумия, застилавшая глаза городских жителей, и Джебом мог без опаски выбраться из своей квартиры (или студии, заваленной фотоснимками и блокнотами, полными в очередной раз не вяжущимися друг с другом строчками песен) на почти прохладные ночные улицы Сеула, чтобы прогуляться по округе и проветрить голову. 

Ночью игнорировать присутствие в своей жизни Джексона и свои чувства по этому поводу ему было сложней.

“Я знаю, что ты присутствовал минимум на двух изматывающих душу митингах с большими боссами на прошлой неделе, — продолжал Джексон. — И ты выкладывал в инстаграм фотки со съемки обложки, помнишь?”

Джебому хотелось считать свою жизнь тихой и скромной, без каких-то невообразимых выкрутасов, поэтому он старательно игнорировал ту ее часть, которая проходила в совещаниях с очень важными шишками в офисе (наверное, это хороший знак, что альбом еще не вышел, а люди уже начали задумываться, как правильно распилить деньги, да?), съемках альбомного фотобука “в ебенях” *зачеркнуто* “на природе”, и ежедневных репетициях в танцевальной студии.

До выхода альбома оставалось совсем ничего, и о плотности своего дальнейшего расписания Джебом старался не задумываться. Во время того, давнего и самого первого, дебюта они совсем не спали, и повторения этого стариковское тело Джебома могло не пережить. Джебом пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, набивая письмо менеджеру, и направил свои шаги в сторону дома, не выпуская то и дело вибрирующий телефон из рук.

“Угадай, где я сейчас нахожусь?” — вопрос украшала собака из стикерпака, который у Джексона был, кажется, любимым. 

“На работе,” — не задумываясь, предположил Джебом.

Собака на ответном стикере смеялась и показывала Джебому большой палец.

“Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно. Нет, правда, угадай.”

Джебом притормозил, чтобы примоститься на игровой площадке в соседнем дворе. Крипово выглядит, наверное, конечно, — ночь на дворе, а большой мужик в безразмерных штанах и майке расселся на детской лавочке, раскрашенной пчелками и цветочками. Хоть бы фотоаппарат для реквизита взял.

Зато нет опасности, например, споткнуться в темноте, уткнувшись глазами в телефон, и так еле видный в щелочку между маской, закрывавшей его небритое лицо, и дурацкой панамкой, привезенной мамой Бэмбэма — модный хит на всех рынках Таиланда. Будто на появляющихся на экране телефона буковках для Джебома свет сошелся, и расшибить себе нос за три дня до прямого эфира на национальном телевидении не было такой плохой идеей. 

“Я видел, что ты снова вернулся в Гонконг, — попробовал пойти от логики Джебом. Джексон был в числе основных хостов в каком-то нереальном количестве китайских передачек, Джебом не успевал смотреть их все. — Когда съемки?”

“Да, нам два эпизода осталось, но это позже. Сегодня я отдыхаю.”

Ради такого случая Джебом не поленился встать и подойти к ближайшему фонарю, чтобы сделать в его свете недоверчивую селку.

Джексон в ответ набрал его в фейстайме. 

— Можешь издеваться сколько угодно, но меня окружают желтые пластиковые уточки и лучшая пена для ванны, которую можно купить за деньги, — похвастался он. В кадр телефона попадало только его довольное и усталое лицо с влажными от воды висками и, действительно, маленькая пластиковая уточка, которую он держал мокрыми пальцами у щеки, посылая Джебому воздушные поцелуйки. Его губы складывались в точно такую же уточку, что была в его руке. 

Джебом мысленно сделал два-три глубоких вдоха, игнорируя часто забившееся на ровном месте сердце, и в итоге просто помахал ему раскрытой ладонью в ответ.

— Пена, небось, какая-нибудь Фенди? Или Картье? 

— Иннисфри, — загоготал отчего-то невероятно довольный собой Джексон. — Тебя, наверное, таким не впечатлишь, но именно эту линейку почему-то очень фигово доставляют в Китай, пришлось просить знакомых.

У Джексона был невероятно заразный смех, а такие моменты перерастающий в почти детское хихиканье, свободное и полное проказы, как будто у них с Джебомом на двоих был секрет, который они держали в тайне от взрослых. Два ребенка на детской площадке жизни, которых оставили творить глупости без присмотра родителей. Джебом прислонился головой к расписанному все теми же цветочками столбу и честно признался: 

— Так приятно тебя увидеть. Сильно устал?

— Просто не чую под собой ног, — не стал скрывать Джексон. — Поэтому — ванна с пузыриками! Лучший способ расслабиться, если ты устал, плохо себя чувствуешь или не можешь больше нести всю боль этого мира на своих плечах.

Он задвигал бровями, намекая, что Джебому тоже бы не помешала такая.

Джебома всегда била под дых та легкость, с которой Джексон шел с ним на контакт. Он намекал, уговаривал, звонил голым из ванной. Он признавался прямо — ты мне интересен, незнакомый человек, которого я никогда в жизни в лицо не видел, но с которым у меня есть общее детище. Потому что Creo En Mi тоже стала для Джексона чем-то особенным, и эта общность горячими лапищами хватала Джебома за душу и не отпускала, как самые длинные обнимашки от Пак Джинена. 

У Джексона всегда был для Джебома ответ, он был готов слушать бессвязные жалобы на менеджмент в аудио-сообщениях или переписываться ни о чем посреди ночи, когда Джебому не удавалось заснуть. Он отмахивался, когда Джебом, в очередной раз запутавшийся в собственных сомнениях, заводил этот разговор, чтобы все раз и навсегда прояснить. Мол, ему не сложно, кто угодно бы рад был уделить тебе внимание, Джебом, ю ар э секси мэн (хотя, всем было очевидно, что у Джексона, который тоже, кстати, был весьма секси мэн, хотя у Джебома так до сих пор и не хватило смелости ему об этом сказать, лишнего времени быть не могло). 

Джексон так старался, что Джебому иногда казалось, что помани он того пальцем — и Джексон прибежит с другого конца планеты.

Но это была неправда, потому что они уже десять раз сравнивали свои графики, и между съемками двух передач, выпуском диджитал сингла в следующем месяце и участии в благотворительном концерте (не говоря уж про сон, еду, визиты к маме и уроки корейского) выбраться в Сеул на камбэк Джебома у Джексона никак никак не получалось. 

— Пре-релиз вечеринка через два дня?

Джебом проверил часы:

— Технически уже завтра.

— Ты отлично справишься. Я буду смотреть трансляцию, наверняка же у кого-нибудь будет хотя бы фанкам? У твоих фансайтов шикарные камеры, 4К! Я смотрел видосы в самолете…

Джебом напрягся:

— Что за видосы?

— Где ты танцуешь. Такая самоотдача, мм,— Джексон скорчил хитрую рожицу и демонстративно облизал губы. Джебом знал, что у него предательски горят щеки, но из последних сил держал лицо и пытался не застонать.

— Ладно, это честно, — признался, в конце концов, он. — Я слежу за твоими перемещениями по миру с помощью фоток в твиттере, тебе разрешено смотреть мои фанкамы.

Джексон замахал на экран, подразумевая, что ему-то разрешение и не требовалось, и перевел тему: 

— У меня завтра радио, HK 903, раз уж ты такой добрый, я хотел позвонить тебе из эфира где-нибудь в три часа по твоему? Это будет пара вопросов только, но ребята классные и я обещал, что дам послушать им песню до официальной премьеры. Заодно подкинем нам китайского промо, как ты на такое смотришь?

Джебом задумчиво покивал, греясь душой от этого “нам”. 

— Может, мне стоит покраситься до камбэка? Как-нибудь неожиданно, например, в синий? — вопрос вырвался из его рта неожиданно и удивил даже самого Джебома. До его официального возвращения на сцену оставалось меньше сорока восьми часов, и под кожей у него сейчас плясала какая-то беспокойная энергия. Самое время было начинать делать глупости, но. Переложить ответственность на кого-то другого было очень заманчиво. 

— Лучше сбрей свой маллет, — поддразнил его Джексон, и Джебом, так и не нашедший слов для ответа, показал ему средний палец и сбросил видеозвонок.

На часах было уже сильно заполночь, на ночном Сеульском небе были видны убывающая Луна и тусклые звезды (интересно, те ли же звезды светили сейчас над Гонконгом?). 

Джинен бы сейчас смеялся и смеялся, думал Джебом по дороге домой. Джексон — это какой-то абсолютно незнакомый чувак, которого Джебом даже ни разу в жизни в лицо не видел (а он, Джинен, умолял Джебома сбрить маллет бесчисленное количество раз). Но внезапно — Джебом решился и прощай, маллет. По одному только чужому слову, надо же.

“Магия”, самоуверенно сказал бы Джексон. “Заговор”, не поверил бы подозрительный Джинен. “Вера”, решил для себя Джебом и разрешил себе немножечко влюбиться.


	5. Chapter 5

С момента официального старта продаж альбома Джебома прошло уже целых 38 минут, а сам Джебом, кажется, не спал уже 38 часов. Или, по крайней мере, так себя чувствовал. Между предрелизной вечеринкой, записью ужасных (но очень-очень популярных) телешоу, которые будут показывать позже на неделе, интервью на радио (одного из них с участием Джексона, как тот и обещал) и премьерным вилайвом — короче, среди всей этой обязательной, утомительной и нервной суеты времени на себя как-то не находилось. Но вот прошло порядочное количество времени — целых 38 минут! вы уже купили мой альбом? — и у Джебома наконец-то появилась возможность заполучить свой личный телефон в руки.

— Тебе звонили родители, — поспешил обрадовать его Ендже, призванный Джебомом в гости в качестве моральной поддержки (и чтобы, несмотря на аллергию, чесать джебомовых кошек, пока их хозяин занят). — Поздравляли своего любимого сына, то бишь меня, если у тебя были сомнения, с новым мюзиклом и умоляли достать им билеты на премьеру. Я великодушно согласился.

Джебом скорчил рожу, чтобы максимально ярко продемонстрировать, что думает по поводу его чувства юмора, на что Ендже отвесил ему шутливый поклон, больше подходящий какому-нибудь персонажу в историческом костюме с рюшечками. Сейчас Джебом не смог бы сходу сказать, какая главная роль на этот раз досталась бывшему одногруппнику, променявшему айдольскую жизнь на театральную сцену, но, возможно, как раз что-то из этой оперы. Они вместе прятались от вездесущего стаффа на кухне, забившись в угол между столом и холодильником, но вместо того, чтобы поискать еду, как сделал бы на его месте любой нормальный человек, или хотя бы покормить Одда и Кейк, требовательно мяукающих в ответ на ночную суету, Джебом настойчиво протянул руки к телефону.

Они были знакомы уже так много лет, но улыбающийся Ендже все еще был похож на довольную выдру. 

— Ждешь звонка от кого-то особенного?

— А может и так, — придал своему лицу загадочное (как ему самому казалось) выражение Джебом. Звонка от Джексона в телефоне быть не могло, но пальцы все равно так и чесались проверить самому. Джебом сейчас чувствовал себя легким и счастливым (а также сонным и невероятно измученным), и теперь ему нестерпимо хотелось делиться своей радостью с окружающими. Ему много раз говорили, что не все чувства стоит скрывать от близких друзей и переживать в себе (вернее, никакие не стоило, но Джебому и так эта концепция сложно давалась). Легкая влюбленность, с какой стороны ни посмотри, явно относились к традиционно одобряемым поводам для публичной радости среди нормальных людей.

Был ли Джебом нормальным человеком, все еще оставалось за рамками обсуждений, но не в камбэк же задумываться над такими вещами.

Кошек все-таки стоило покормить, пока их требовательные крики не перебудили остальных питомцев и кухня из тихого ночного убежища не превратилась в привычный пушистый бедлам. Ендже подвинулся, чтобы пропустить Джебома к шкафу с кошачьей едой, и устроился на своей табуретке поудобнее. Сперва он отреагировал на джебомовскую загадочность скептически (а зря, тот спер это выражение у Норы, и на ней оно производило неизгладимое впечатление), но потом заметно потеплел.

— Оказывается, человеку моих лет все еще довольно легко вскружить голову, представляешь? — с высоты их разницы в возрасте (все еще два года) пошутил Джебом, досыпая в миски корм специальным совочком. 

— Ты говоришь, будто тебе уже за восемьдесят.

— Иногда так и кажется. 

Лезть в уведомления просто не имело смысла, но Джебом все равно машинально полистал туда-сюда бесконечные сообщения от друзей, знакомых и людей, которые таковыми себя считали. То тут, то там вылезали знакомые ники и телефонные номера. Звонил Джинен, но не потому, что верил, что Джебом сможет взять трубку в 0:01 в день релиза, а просто чтобы сказать потом, что он-то вот позвонил, а досмотрел ли ты до конца мою дораму, хен? 

— Я рад, что в твоей жизни есть кто-то, кто делает ее немного увлекательнее, — чтобы закрыть возникшую паузу (но все равно искренне), порадовался Ендже, глядя на с головой нырнувшего в телефон Джебома.

Бэмбэм с Югемом оставили свое видеосообщение в чате и наверняка уже заспамили все социальные сети, и Джебом пометил себе, что нужно потом обязательно посмотреть их и поблагодарить отдельно. Марк разместил в вейбо скриншот аудиоплеера, в котором играла Creo En Mi, и накатал большую (наверняка трогательную) простыню (на китайском все еще непонятно ни черта, но спасибо, Марк). Звонили и писали родители Ендже, родители Джинена, родители Югема, мама Бэмбэма, друзья из клуба, нуны из бывшего агентства и нуны из агентства нынешнего. 

Семь минут назад из соседней комнаты звонил менеджер Джебома, видимо, намекая, что у того подъем через пять часов и пора бы им закругляться.

С Джексоном они разговаривали последний раз когда-то вчера днем, но Джебому было мало. Ему именно в этот момент очень сильно, нестерпимо и до сводящей скулы улыбки хотелось его увидеть — и не первый раз за последние три недели. С каждым разом это желание становилось все сильнее и сильнее. Джебом не знал, откуда это требовательное чувство поселилось в его сердце, почему посреди ночи (а также утром, вчера в обед, и позавчера в парке) он так хотел поделиться своей радостью именно с этим конкретным человеком, хотя мог выбрать из семи миллиардов людей на планете, например, так знавшего всю джебомову подноготную Ендже.

Кстати, к слову о секретах Джебома. 

— Не помню, говорил ли я тебе, хен, но мне очень понравился альбом, — хитро стрельнул в него глазами Ендже, который подобно всем их бывшим одногруппникам, не прекращал копать ни на секунду. — Очень сбалансированный.

Джебом знал, что надо быть настороже, но, несмотря на то, что он провел весь вечер, то и дело принимая комплименты, вечно жадная недолюбленная сволочь-автор, живущий где-то на дне его глубоко несчастного сердца, его гордо встрепенулась в ответ на эти слова и наивно потянулась за добавкой.

— Особенно заглавка, — продолжил свое аккуратное наступление Ендже. — Это тот самый особенный заставил тебя поменять стиль?

Джебом снова, в который раз за день, довольно улыбнулся при упоминании Джексона.

Тот, кстати, тоже как-то спрашивал что-то подобное.

“Пишу любовную песню, хотел попросить у тебя совета, — написал Джексон как-то среди ночи. — Но твои песни — сплошной секс, мэн, боюсь, великая китайская цензура мне этого не простит”. 

“Эй, — попробовал было обидеться Джебом, — послушай хотя бы Ride, она вся такая про путешествия, очень романтичная”.

Анимированная собака-стикер, присланная Джексоном в ответ, смеялась так заразительно, что Джебом почти мог слышать ее смех из самого Пекина.

“У моего геге в студии есть большая плазма на всю стену, и я только что включил им фанкам. Геге с ребятами решили, что у меня недотрах и мне пора уединиться.”

Джебом долго искал в своей неожиданно для него самого расширившейся коллекции стикеров тот, который бы максимально полно передавал: “Не понимаю, на что вы намекаете, сэр”. Все его сохраненки, кажется, когда-то принадлежали Бэмбэму, и половина из них дэбала. 

“От твоего “путешествия” у меня ощущение, что это меня на капоте разложили, а не про любовь. И я не против попробовать, будь по-твоему, но ты же и по-другому умеешь. Научи меня, как.”

На часах было как раз два часа ночи, поэтому Джебом на несколько секунд потерялся, представляя всю эту романтику: одинокую дорогу, бесконечное звездное небо, типа фантасмагорический Млечный путь, и совершенно голого Джексона, разложенного на остывающем капоте машины. Джебому было бы ой чему его научить. 

— Ну, с Creo En Mi это скорее эксперимент был, — ответил Джебом на вопрос Ендже, повторяя сказанное в тот раз Джексону. — Я решил попробовать захотеть чего-то такого. Чтобы разрешить себе. Расправить крылья.

— А особенный сам пришел?

Джебом фыркнул и взял вертящуюся у его ног Кейк на руки.

— Ой, ты даже не представляешь. Он отказался уходить. И переписал мою песню. 

Хотелось добавить, что также Джексон перевернул представления Джебома о том, кого тот может полюбить, но в его голове это звучало слишком высокопарно для разговоров на кухне посреди ночи. Облеченные в слова, эти чувства становились более правдоподобными, а произнесенное вслух заставляло осознать, что Джексон не воображаемый Джебомом друг, а настоящий живой человек, в которого тоже пришло время поверить. 

Почесав требовательно урчавшую кошку за ухом, Джебом перевел взгляд на Ендже и, сделав решительный вдох, начал их с Джексоном историю с начала. Всегда хорошо чуявший эти вещи, Ендже уже устроился за кухонным столом поудобнее и, уперев подбородок в сложенные перед собой руки, приготовился про них слушать.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2Xq7ZLaews>  
Сцена весьма узнаваема, про нее мне рассказала Фуджи, объясняя в лицах и ловя остатки интернета где-то посреди улицы, поэтому я была очень впечатлена и тронута. Все джекбомы для Фуджи. <3

Джебом миллионы раз заполнял дурацкие интервью, читателям которых было якобы интересно, какой должна быть девушка его мечты. Или парень. Романтически настроенный индивидуум. 

В этом гипотетическом объекте любви не было дорогущих спортивок от Fendi, врожденного трудоголизма, слишком богатого знания английского, которым Джексон не уставал делиться с бедными еле доучившимися в школе корейцами. Не было железобетонной уверенности в собственном успехе, тысячи рецептов народной китайской медицины и любви к сомнительной полезности органическим продуктам. Не было всего того, что Джебом успел узнать о Джексоне за жалкий месяц их знакомства — и того, что он узнает о нем в будущем, если Джексон не убежит от него с криками ужаса через три минуты после их официального знакомства.

Джексон не был похож на человека, который бы сначала ввел Джебома в заблуждение, чтобы потом сбежать, выдергивая волосы на голове. (Чтобы довести его до этого, прикидывал Джебом, понадобится хотя бы еще полный месяц, проведенный на одном континенте, — а там Джебом сумеет включить весь свой хваленый шик энд секси и дотащить их до постели. У Джексона, в каком бы отчаянии он на тот момент ни был, не останется шансов).

— Джебом, они готовы, начинаем через 15 минут, — поторопил его менеджер.

Это было не первое его выступление с Creo En Mi, но и не последнее, наверное. Альбом чартился отлично, все по графику. С момента его выхода прошло уже девять (или одиннадцать? Джебом сбился) дней, и, хотя все было не так плохо, как когда они камбэкались группой от крупного агентства, он уже совсем перестал отслеживать собственный график, полностью перейдя на безнадежное существование вне времени, в котором не было места дням недели, а только бесконечная работа.

— Джебом-а, ты хоть поспал? — недовольным (тоже невыспавшимся) тоном спросил менеджер, подозрительно топчась в дверях гримерной. 

— А ты, хен?

Сон и еда по обоюдной договоренности были у них в максимальном приоритете (Джебом, чай, больше не мальчик, да и менеджер-хен тоже), но их все равно приходилось кусками распихивать между фотосессиями, интервью и выступлениями. Нельзя было забывать и про прочие социальные обязательства: поговорил, попел — молодец! Напиши сообщеньку, что ты живой, маме — она волнуется. Отправь максимально жалобную фотку Джексону; подожди других людей в студии, потому что они про тебя забыли; поной про свою тяжелую жизнь Джинену (ему все равно, он бессердечный, но он тоже ноет); попой, поспи, снова попой, снова ответь на двенадцать дурацких вопросов про свою личную жизнь (которой у тебя нет и не будет, и не потому, что тебе не положено, а потому что твоя потенциальная личная жизнь скоро забудет, как ты выглядишь без грима и синяков под глазами).

— Кому в костюмерной вы на этот раз в кашу плюнули? — нуны из стаффа сегодня были знакомые и весело шутили, по третьему кругу закрашивая толстым слоем тоналки прыщи, появившиеся, когда они на прошлой неделе закрыли таким же толстым слоем расчесанную нервничавшим во время первого бэкстейджа Джебомом болячку. 

Джебом с менеджером подозрительно переглянулись, но нуны как всегда были правы. Ничем другим висящий в той же гримерной костюм-тройку телесного цвета объяснить было нельзя. В концепт-артах такого не было.

— Будет здорово смотреться на экране! — бодрым фейковым голосом успокоил их менеджер, глядя на пиджак и жилетку, украшенные узорами из мрачных цветочков и готических крестов. Менеджера Джебома за последние две недели тоже явно поддостали, поэтому голос его звучал не очень уверенно. 

Джебом равнодушно закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо ловким пальцам и щекотным кисточкам. На светлой ткани костюма любая складка и замятина были так хорошо видны, что штаны Джебому разрешили надеть вот только пару минут назад, оставив щеголять перед записью в одних трусах и носках.

Но цветочки, пусть и готические, Джебома не волновали. Их главной проблемой, по его мнению, была пара высоких, почти до колена, милитари-сапогов, самая неудобная которую Джебом когда-либо видел в своей жизни, а вчера за кулисами он обнимался с девочками из Твайс в полном составе. По поводу обуви они с хеном уже успели поругаться сегодня утром, и поднимать тему заново не хотелось. Один плюс: если он убьется во время хорео, все знают, кого винить. 

“Брейк э лег,” — удивительно кстати пришло сообщение от Джексона, приправленное жизнерадостным смайлом.

Настраивая себя на выступление, Джебом в очередной раз подумал о Джексоне и о том, что может ждать их, когда они наконец-то встретятся. Глупый джебомов мозг любил закапываться в себя, волновался о мелочах и деталях, типа тех же сапогов (эка невидаль! Вот если бы Наен действительно одолжила ему свои острые шпильки...). Он состоял из тупых противоречий и был своим главным врагом, иногда не способный и сам разобраться в том, что хочет. 

Джебом не хотел себя слишком обнадеживать, ведь, возможно, это все было только у него в голове и Джексону такой романтический герой, как он, вообще не сдался. Всегда может оказаться, усмехнулся про себя Джебом, в последний раз проверяя гарнитуру перед выходом на сцену, что он пишет ему из вежливости, и в шутке про дружелюбного Джексона куда больше правды, чем кто-то, вроде Джебома, может вообразить. 

Джексон, со своей стороны ведь тоже не ожидал такого, как Джебом. Если он вообще его на самом деле ждал, но об этом Джебом строго-настрого запретил себе думать, оставив Джексону право самому сделать выбор и сказать о нем Джебому. 

Вся фишка Creo En Mi для него была в слепой вере в то, что все получится и что твои усилия, каким бы незначительным ты ни был, того стоят. И что сама битва, которую ты ведешь — с видимыми врагами или с демонами внутри себя, мнимая или настоящая — того стоит. В выбранную цель нужно обязательно сильно-сильно верить. 

Несмотря на трудности, несмотря на его тупые сомнения, мысленно повторял он, занимая исходную позицию посреди сцены под первые аккорды песни. Несмотря на злые слова, сказанные самому себе, косые взгляды, брошенные в зеркало. Софиты привычно слепили, но сквозь слепоту Джебом мог разглядеть ряды сидящих в темном зале фанатов, ободряюще размахивающих маленькими пенлайтами и выкрикивающих его имя. 

Обнимая микрофон одной рукой и глядя куда-то поверх их голов, Джебом прикрыл глаза и принялся выводить первые строчки о том, что любовь сильнее ненависти, обещая себе, что, что бы ни уготовила ему жизнь, он не испугается и попробует.

— “Оооо”, — старательно тянул он ноту в конце первого куплета, не подозревая, что мироздание, в свою очередь, тянуть не стало и уже готово было преподнести ему сюрприз, окончательно переворачивая всю его дальнейшую жизнь с ног на голову. — “Оооо”. 

— “Крео ен ми”, — в этот раз голос Джексона, часть которого начиналась как раз следующей, донесся не из колонок, как Джебом уже привык, а откуда-то из зала и уже через мгновение он сам — вполне настоящий, живой и _здесь_ — ловко взлетел по лесенке и присоединился к Джебому на сцене, в эту секунду напрочь забывшему все свои слова. — “Крео ен ми. Ай кен си”.

Вместо него исправно голосила минусовка, а сам Джебом не мог оторвать от незваного гостя глаз. Джексон повторил одними губами “аннёнхасеё”, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и легонько поклонился в его сторону. Мол, здравствуйте, господин Им Джебом. Вот и свиделись наконец. К насмерть удивленному Джебому наконец вернулся голос, он машинально поклонился в ответ и смог кое-как допеть второе “крео-крео-крео ен ми”, благо вот-вот начиналась рэп-часть и Джексону снова пора пришла петь.

— “Той ночью я полз сквозь грязь, и, несмотря на окровавленную рубашку...”, — с невероятно серьезными щами, выдаваемыми каждому рэпперу при рождении, начал зачитывать по-английски Джексон, и Джебом, наконец, окончательно отвис, тут же сложившись пополам от смеха и всей абсурдности и киношности их ситуации. Отлепившись от микрофонной стойки, которая последние пятнадцать секунд держала его на плаву, подобно спасательному кругу, он присел на корточки и с непередаваемым восторгом, расплескивающимся из него через край, следил за тем, как двигается и выступает перед его публикой Джексон. 

На настоящем, живом и здешнем Джексоне был черный костюм — не спортивки и слава богу — и красная вязаная шапочка, по мнению твиттера, делавшая его похожим на большую клубничку. Джексон на сцене — и в реальной жизни — был поистине прекрасен, и он мгновенно раскачал отвлекшуюся было на сюрприз, которым стало его появление, публику и был готов вести их за собой уже через несколько строчек.

“Я так хочу прикоснуться к нему сейчас”, подумал Джебом, чувствуя, как эта мысль доламывает последние бастионы у него внутри.

Джексон закончил зачитывать свою часть с улыбкой на губах, и, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, Джебом вскочил на ноги, повернулся обратно к залу, ждавшему, ждавшему его все это время, и запел свой следующий куплет с новым воодушевлением. Джексон встал рядом с ним, совсем близко, подхватывая в нужных местах, и их голоса сливались в одну песню — полную надежды, смелости и, может быть, если Джебому очень повезет, любви.

В своих размышлениях о вере и смелости Джебом всегда был один и думал только о том, что может исправить сам. Идти бок о бок с кем-то, выяснил он за следующие пятнадцать строчек их общей песни, а потом недели, месяцы и годы — жизни, было намного проще, намного сложнее, но и гораздо интересней. К счастью для конкретно этой любовной истории (и десятка фанвидов на ютубе, череды статей в таблоидах и бесчисленного количества шипперов, следивших за их дальнейшей историей), Джексон Ван оказался главным специалистом по решительным романтическим жестам в целом мире.


End file.
